Strawberry Delight
by grapenut01
Summary: Mrs.Lovett talks Sweeney into picking strawberries, but what happens when he likes the strawberries more than her?


Hey guys, I'm sooooo sorry. I planned to update more but yesterday I sprained my wrist so the typing is definitely harder to get done. So hopefully you enjoy this and it makes up somewhat for my awful absence. Merry Christmas loves. And this is for Tessa and Robyn. Tessa inspired this with her berryfucking. And Robyn helped me get this done. 3

Winter was finally leaving the gloomy town of London. The inhabitants of the dreary city were thawing out as spring was coming into bloom, finally. One petite pie maker had been up since dawn to get her oven started and her small home to heat up. She hadn't sold much the past couple of weeks since they'd been snowed in, but the snow had finally melted. People could finally get back on with their lives. That included the lovely little redhead and her demon counterpart resting above her. He'd been restless without any men to kill in his shop. Now that the snow had melted she had dressed herself and gathered an old picnic basket and told Toby to stay and mind the shop as she traveled up the rickety stairs the barbershop above.

"Mr.T? Was wonderin' if ya fancied accompanyin' me to the fields jus' ou'side of town? Could be more fun than ya think love." She said a bit nervous considering the last time she's disturbed him he threw his razor at her, which only missed her by mere inches.

"Why would I ever dream of doing a thing like that?" He sneered not turning to even glance at her, merely continuing to glare at the vermin as they stepped outside to continue in there wretched lives.

"Oh please, Mr.T? I assure you I' will defini'ely be worth your while." She said smirking and adjusting her corset, pushing her delectably ample breasts up even more.

"Fine." He sighed and nodded, snapping his razor shut and pushing past her and out the door before she could say another word.

She led him out of London doing her best to keep quiet so he wouldn't turn and leave her all alone. She'd planned it all out, the only thing that would spoil this afternoon for her would be for him to go and leave her.

"Here we are then, love." She said stopping on the edge of the wild strawberry fields and grinning.

"Nuthin' says spring like freshly picked strawberries."

He glared tightening his grip on the razor. "You brought me all the way out here…for some bloody strawberries?!" He yelled grabbing up a handful of them and squeezing them in front of her face.

She stuttered for a reply before realizing he wasn't focused on her anymore. He was transfixed by the strawberry juice running down his hand, dripping onto her chest and disappearing between her well blessed bosoms.

She smirked once more and looked up at him, taking his hand and smearing the smashed strawberries across her own chest.

He gasped softly feeling the pieces of strawberry linger between his fingers before straying on her pale flesh.

She bit her lip hoping he'd want to smear it on other places as well and take full advantage of her, as she'd planned.

He pulled away, much to her dismay and wiped his hand on her dress, flicking his razor open and picking up a fresh strawberry to cut open.

She stared after him in shock for a moment before tossing the basket and starting to untie the laces hiding her beneath her heavy skirts and such.

He, of course, paid her no attention. All of his concentration was fixed on the bleeding fruit in his hands, staining his razor blood red once more.

She'd managed to strip herself down to her corset and knickers quickly before grabbing handfuls of his precious strawberries and smashing them against herself. The brilliant red a beautiful contrast to her pale skin.

He looked over hearing the fruit crushing against something and his jaw dropped at the sight of his landlady down to her skivvies with the succulent fruit smeared around nearly every part of her, surprisingly stunning, body.

She smiled at him, her chest heaving and her beautiful chocolate eyes darkened in lust. She threw what was left of the strawberries aside and grabbed his shirt slamming him against herself and kissing him roughly, as she'd dreamed of doing for too many years.

He was surprised at first and just stood there before, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and pressing her closer to him kissing her back. He pulled away a moment, just looking at her before spinning her around and slicing down her back, ripping through her corset ties and knickers with ease, leaving her stark naked as he spun her back to him and pushed her down roughly.

She fell to the grassy field surprised and stared up at him, eyes wide in fear and hope as he looked down at her, his eyes raking slowly over her body, making her shiver with her own filthy thoughts running through her mind.

He grinned down at her looking like he was ready to murder someone and cut some more strawberries throwing them down at her violently.

"Touch yourself." He growled starting to circle around her predatorily, throwing more strawberries at her.

She flinched as he threw the strawberries down at her and shook her head attempting to get up. This wasn't how she'd planned it to be. He wasn't supposed to be upset this much.

He growled and grabbed her by her hair and threw her back down, his anger boiling now. She would do as he said and no other way.

"Now, , I should think you would be more than glad to with the way you're writhing down there." He spat at her circling her once more.

She shuddered and bit her lip looking up at his frightening face and shut her eyes slowly rubbing the strawberries into her skin and moaned softly at the feel of the juicy fruit and was soon reaching down and pushing two fingers into herself moaning his name, forgetting herself in the feel of the juicy fruit and the knowledge he was watching.

He watched her grinning and having to adjust his pants plucking a strawberry and kneeling down on top of her, a knee on each side and pulled her fingers away slipping them in his mouth licking them clean. A louder moan slipped between her plump lips and he nipped at her fingers pushing the strawberry into her as she came arching up to him crying out his name desperately.

She relaxed back into the glistening grass panting his name and shifting beneath him feeling the fruit inside of her and whimpering softly opening her mouth to protest.

He merely tutted smirking and covered his hand over her and squeezing briefly leaning in and kissing her lips before pulling her up, keeping a hand over her dripping sex and squeezing again.

"That's to stay put, my pet. Otherwise your in trouble." He whispered heatedly in her ear grinning.

She whined softly and nodded biting her lip and pushing into his hand. He only chuckled and pushed her away as she got dressed trembling.

While she dressed herself he filled the basket with more strawberries, grabbing her arm and tugging her back into the city not caring that her dress wasn't tied up or that she was still smeared in strawberries.

She stumbled along after him muttering curses and doing her best to hold her dress together thankful that her hair had come undone and was falling over her face, so that the few who weren't inside working had no clue who the shameful woman being dragged by the famous barber of Fleet Street was.

He tossed her into her shop and slammed the door behind him and locking it pushing her against her counter sucking the strawberry from her neck and eating it.

"Your filthiness has ruined those delicious strawberries." He growled spitting it onto her shop floor and grabbing the front of her dress ripping it from her.

She opened her mouth to protest but he shoved her harder into the counter edge making it clear she wasn't to speak. He tugged her knickers down and pushed two fingers into her shoving the strawberry further into her.

She gasped arching her back and biting her lip in pain and shut her eyes tight not knowing what to expect from the deranged man.

He grinned and slowly pulled the strawberry out dangling the wet fruit over her, her own juices falling onto her chest as she shuddered looking away.

"Oh no, my pet, you are eating your own strawberry delight."

He grinned pressing into her body and gripping her hair and facing her to him before shoving the fruit into her mouth and holding his hand over it.

"Chew." He growled keeping his hand in place as she coked and ate the strawberry.

"Good girl, now clean those delicious strawberries in the basket and make me something to eat and get your disgusting taste out of my mouth."

With that said, he threw her from him and didn't turn back as she sank to the floor gasping and staring after him in wonder. He simply went up to his shop and paced, waiting for his own special strawberry delight.


End file.
